Enter the Void
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel sollicite un entretien avec son Créateur car un de ses cadets l'inquiète...


**Enter the Void**

« Père ? Il faut que nous parlions. »

L'événement était pour le moins inhabituel : Michel ne sollicitait pratiquement jamais un entretien avec son créateur, c'était toujours lui qui attendait d'être appelé.

_Je t'écoute._

Poussant un soupir, l'Archange s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, le dos bien droit et l'air soucieux.

« Vous savez ce qui m'amène. »

_Ton frère cadet. Raphaël._

« Vous savez ce qu'il a fait à ce Léviathan. »

_Je le sais._

Les plumes bronze orangé se hérissèrent légèrement.

« Il n'était pas sensé… Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, Père. Il n'aurait pas dû en être _capable _! »

Le corps visqueux de l'abomination se convulsant alors que la foudre continuait à ravager son corps, les étincelles bleutées dansant sur les ailes couleur de jade, le sourire mi-effrayé mi-émerveillé de Raphaël, _tu as vu ça, Michel ? Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ?_

Le rire du Créateur se répandit dans l'espace.

_Tu sembles avoir oublié que ton cadet est un Archange. Un guérisseur avant tout le reste, certes, mais aussi un Archange. Pourquoi donc ne pourrait-il pas posséder ce pouvoir ?_

Un frisson se répandit le long de l'épine dorsale de l'Aîné des Anges.

« Ce… J'ai senti ce pouvoir, Père. Je l'ai _senti_. Et il était _plus fort que moi_. »

Impossible de dire à quel point il avait été secoué. Parce que jusqu'à cette seconde fatidique, Raphaël avait été le plus faible de leur quatuor, plus doué pour la finesse que pour la force brute, incapable de réaliser un des tours de force si aisés pour ses trois frères sans s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Mais il avait réussi à meurtrir un Léviathan encore plus que le Prince des Archanges en personne n'y était jamais parvenu. Et il en avait été _à peine fatigué_.

« Il n'est pas… Il n'est pas sensé être aussi puissant. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

_Raphaël est l'Archange des Airs. Le vent est heureux de souffler doucement, la plupart du temps. Mais lorsque la tempête se lève, qui saurait l'arrêter ?_

Michel avala sa salive.

« Père, vous devez faire quelque chose. Il ne peut pas garder tout ce pouvoir ! »

Une pointe de désapprobation apparut dans la voix du Créateur.

_Me suggères-tu de dépouiller ton frère de ce que Je lui ai donné, Michel ?_

Se sentant tout à coup très petit, l'Archange blond rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Pardonnez-moi, Père. C'est seulement… Si jamais il perd le contrôle ? Vous savez quel caractère il a… »

En vérité, le terme _irascible _ou _volcanique _ne suffisait pas à décrire le médecin des anges. Quand il prenait la mouche, il y avait intérêt à savoir courir, et à courir vite.

La voix du Seigneur se fit lointaine.

_C'est une possibilité, en effet. Si ton cadet voulait détruire l'Univers, il n'y aurait guère que Moi pour l'en empêcher._

La grâce de Michel cessa de pulser.

_Ne crains pas, mon fils. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive pas._

« Vraiment ? »

_Si le vent est capable de ravager la terre, c'est car il n'y tient pas. Le désintérêt conduit à l'indifférence, et l'indifférence à la cruauté. Raphaël n'est pas un être indifférent. Tu sais combien il est capable d'aimer…_

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Prince des Archanges.

« Gabriel » souffla-t-il. « Vous avez fait de Gabriel son ancre. »

L'amusement du Seigneur devant la sidération de son premier fils était plus qu'évidente.

_En effet. Raphaël tient à Gabriel, et Gabriel tient au monde tout entier. Tant que son cadet se trouvera auprès de lui pour le retenir, Raphaël ne se laissera jamais sombrer dans l'apathie. Il ne cessera jamais de se soucier de l'Univers tant qu'il aura cette ancre. C'est lorsque nous perdons ce qui rattache au monde que nous lui devenons indifférent… et que nous le laissons souffrir._

Intérieurement, Michel devait bien avouer que l'idée était ingénieuse. Quand Gabriel n'était pas occupé à emmerder Lucifer ou bien l'Aîné des Anges, il allait s'accrocher aux jupes du médecin céleste. Encore pire qu'un crampon.

Avec le Messager constamment dans ses plumes, Raphaël ne se laisserait jamais aller au point de pénétrer dans ce néant que constituait l'absence d'empathie.


End file.
